A Path to Heaven
by ximithii
Summary: There exist a world where magic exists. With that being said, Dark and Daisuke are brothers with an illfated destiny. Daisuke's barely managing to stay alive in this world while Dark has to take on some of the most powerful enemies to find a cure.
1. I Want to Fly

I'd never thought I would end up writing a story again (it's been oh so long since I wrote a fanfic…). In my other stories, I usually just type up a few chapters with no exact plot but heyyy, I got a plot for this story! Plus, my writing skills have definitely sharpened over the past few years. Ok, onto the story (well, introduction goes first)!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DN Angel. I own With!!! Haha, I'm kidding.

**Summary**: This story revolves around a world with some of the most powerful people who wield magic as their power. Magic could either save or destroy a life. With that being said, the story is focused on the life of two brothers, Daisuke and Dark, who came from a family of thieves. As a child, Daisuke has been seriously ill and is barely struggling to survive. Dark, who is the older brother, wants to find a cure for his younger brother. As the story progresses, both of them will meet new people in which some might be able to find a cure to Daisuke's disease.

(I'm such a bad summarizer!)

**Chapter One**: _I want to fly_

"Dark, you want to meet up in the park later?"

"Sure, what time?"

"I guess…around 6 in the evening? Is that fine with you? There's going to be a few others there too."

"That's fine."

As the two figures began to go their separate ways, the figure named Dark stretched his arms in the air and then crossed them behind his head with a book bag in one of the hands. He was a tall, skinny boy with dark violet eyes and hair. Today is his "special" day; he's finally turning 18 years of age.

Dark continued to walk home, past the stores when he got a call on his cell. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a black cell. He took a look at the number…_Crap. Nothing happened right?_

"…Hello, Mom?"

"…"

"Mom?! Is everything okay?"

"Hurry and come home…" and after that phrase, there was a click that could be heard on the cell. Dark's face began to turn pale and he immediately ran home. _Ughh…why does he have to get sick now?!_

After running for 5 minutes, Dark finally reached to his house's doorsteps. He took out the key and frantically stuck it into the keyhole. He twisted the doorknob as quick as he could and slammed the door open. Taking a big leap, he jumped and ran into the house not realizing he just ran over a string attached between two walls on the floor. As soon as he crossed the string, two nets came out from the wall and caught Dark in it.

"What the heck?! Mom!"

A poof sound came out of nowhere and a banner was released from the ceiling. On the banner, it said, "**Happy 18****th**** Birthday, Dark!!!**" Dark's eyes opened widely and he's realized, this was one of his mom's lousy tricks for getting him home as soon as possible. He squirmed and tried to get out of the nets but to no prevail. "O M G! MOM!!!"

A young-looking lady ran from behind the corner of the wall and ran to where Dark was. She gave Dark a big great hug. "Dark! Happy Birthday!!!" Her face was full of smiles and laughers causing Dark to blush with embarrassment. "Mom…" The mom's name was Emiko; she had short blond hair and could past for a high school student. Emiko help lifted the nets from Dark and held Dark by his shoulders with a stern face. "After all that training! How did you fell for this one!? We must train you even harder!" Dark gave a nervous face. _Harder…? For what?? I don't even see the point of this training._

"Eh heh heh…I see we're all having fun aren't we?" An old man walked out from the corner of the wall with a cup of tea in his hands. His hair was quite fuzzy for an old man. "Dark, you are now 18 years. You are free to do..", and he came closer to Dark's face and gave him a nudge in the arm, "you know what". Dark completely turned red and stood up with a nervous laugh. "Grandpa…you need to stop thinking like that." The grandpa, whose name is Daiki, gave a small stare at Dark. "You know you think like me." Dark, completely try to ignore Daiki and laughed. _My family is so odd…_

Dark suddenly remember the reason why he'd panic and ran home. He turned to his mom with a panicked face. "Mom, where's Daisuke?!" The mom looked down to the floor. She gave some small sniffles and crossed her arms. "He…He…" Dark quickly made a dash to his younger brother's room. _Please Daisuke…_He climbed up the stairs and burst into Daisuke's room. He looked to the right and there was a bunk bed. He saw a body on the bed and his heart began to pound harder. "D-Daisuke…?" He took several steps closer to the bed until he had the few steps of the ladder to see his brother. With one hand holding the rail of the ladder, he used his other hand to touch the blanket that was covering the body of his brother. "D-Daisuke..? Y-You're--"

"**Surprise**!" A red-head boy popped out from underneath the blankets and jumped right onto the taller brother. That caused Dark to lose control on the ladder and they both ended up on the floor with a loud thump. "**Ack**…Daisuke!" As both of them got into a normal sitting position, they burst out laughing.

"You should have seen your face!" The red-headed boy placed his hands over his mouth trying not to laugh too hard.

Dark placed his hand against his forehead. "Daisuke…that was just cruel."

Emiko and Daiki came up into the room at this moment laughing as well.

"Did you guys plan this? That was seriously cruel. You know I get worried when it's about Daisuke!" Dark crossed his arms and turned his head away from the rest of the family.

"But you would have taken your time walking!" Daisuke stood up and grabbed his older brother's arm so that he would follow him. "It's time for your cake!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It was now almost 6:00 PM. Dark was at the door now getting ready to leave the house to meet up at the park with his friends. He was about to leave when he heard a small whisper. "D-Dark?" Dark turned around and saw that it was his little brother who was calling him. "Yea?"

Daisuke looked at Dark with his fairly large ruby eyes. "I-I know that you want to hang out with your friends only later…but--" Dark could see the short red-headed shaking from anxiety, and he knew where this conversation was going to lead. Even though Daisuke was already 14-years old, he hasn't really stepped outside of the house that much because of his fatigue conditions. "Daisuke…"

Daisuke turned around with a feeling of sadness. He knew Dark wasn't going to take him outside. If anything were to happen, Dark would feel guilty about not being able to protect him. "I-It's okay, Dark. Forget I said anything."

Dark gave a small grin and walked over to Daisuke, placing his hand on top of Daisuke's head. "Hold up there. I thought you wanted to go outside…unless you don't want to anymore?" Daisuke turned around quickly and gave a big smile. "Thank you Dark!" Daisuke hurriedly put his shoes on while Dark stood there to watch him.

"Did mom say you could go?"

"Yes. She told me to watch myself and if I feel tired, I have to tell you. And _blah blah_…there! I'm done! Lets go!"

Dark and Daisuke walked out of the door leaving the house behind them. They haven't walked for more than 5 minutes when Daisuke was giving awe-aspiring expressions by the sceneries that were surrounding him. "Geez…it's only the sky and the birds. Big deal." Dark rolled his eyes and waited to see what his brother would say. He expected Daisuke to pout and complain that he never got to see the sky that much and the birds were something new to him.

Daisuke placed his hands together behind his back. "Ne…Dark?"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering something…would the family be better off without me?"

This threw Dark off his track. He never heard Daisuke ask such a serious question nor was he even expecting such a response. _Maybe kidding with him was a bit too much…_"No! You're an important part of the family! This family won't be the same without you!" Dark grabbed Daisuke around the neck with his arms. "Don't ruin the happy atmosphere! It's my birthday!"

Daisuke gave a wide grin. "You better hurry up before you are late and your friends will punish you!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

When they arrived at the park, there were several people there already. The same girl who was talking to Dark earlier this afternoon walked toward Dark and embraced Dark with open arms. "You're late."

"Sorry, my younger brother wanted to go out today."

The girl's eyes were taken off Dark and onto the younger red-head. "So, you're the cute little brother that Dark always mentions?" She brushes her hair to one side and patted Daisuke on the head. "Hi! My name is Risa! It's nice to meet you!" Daisuke gave a small nod to acknowledge her words. "H-Hi…I'm Daisuke." Risa, noticing that the boy was a bit shy, laughed, grabbed one of Daisuke's hands, and led him to the table with food. "You look hungry! Why don't you eat?"

Daisuke gave a small blush. He'd never met anyone else besides his family that was so nice to him before. "Thanks…" _It's so beautiful outside…_

Daisuke grabbed a piece of cookie from the table and began chewing on it. Dark found this to be extremely cute and couldn't help but show a smile on his face. Another tall figure standing by Dark grabbed Dark with one arm and knuckled him in the head. "Aww…Dark, you look so adorable with that pose!" This caused the rest of the gang to stare at the two boys and laughed.

"Get off of me Takeshi!" Dark pushed away the arm that was on him and got back into a normal standing pose. "You're so annoying, you know that?"

Takeshi pressed one finger at his forehead. "I can't even share the love man!"

"Nobody wants your love." Dark crossed his arms and continued to watch over Daisuke. Takeshi couldn't help but grabbed Dark again with his arm and knuckled him down one more time. "You are doing it again!"

Daisuke found a bench nearby and sat there while watching Dark have fun with his friends. The boy Takeshi is now throwing a water balloon at the rest of the gang only to have the rest of the gang chased him down. A small smile crossed Daisuke's face. Daisuke looked up at the clouds at the sky with his hands placed on the bench. _I wonder if I'm going to be up there soon…_He closed his eyes and a small wind picked up making his hair sway a little to the left. _Dark…_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Daisuke opened his eyes again…except he was no longer in the park. Instead, he was in a place with no light and only darkness. Nothing but complete darkness…Daisuke tried to move around but his entire body felt paralyzed.

"…D-Dark? W-Where are you…?" Daisuke felt his voice was choking and soon, nothing could come out of his mouth. The usual bright red eyes were slowly turning into a dim red color. Slowly, two arms wrapped around Daisuke's body and a head was close to Daisuke's ear. Nothing else could be seen…the dark body that was holding onto Daisuke's whispered something into Daisuke's ears.

_I will have you…_

_You are preventing him to be at the greatest power…_

_You will not live for long_

_Your soul will belong to mine…_

_And to no one else_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Daisuke! Wake up!" The sky was near pitched black, and Dark was trying to wake up the little red-head. Dark gently pushed Daisuke's shoulder back and forth to see if that would wake him up. "Daisuke. It's time to go home." The little red-head slowly opened his eyes and stared at Dark for a few moments. "H-hm?"

"It's time to go home, dork." Dark gave a hand to Daisuke to help him get off the bench. "I seriously cannot believe you slept through the entire thing."

Daisuke, realizing what he just did, grabbed Dark's hand quickly and blushed with embarrassment. "S-Sorry! I didn't know I went to sleep!" Daisuke grabbed the bottom with both his hands of his shirt and looked down with an embarrassment face. "You could have woke me up…" Dark placed his left arm on Daisuke's shoulder. "Nah…you looked like you slept peacefully. Lets go home."

Daisuke looked up at Dark and made a big smile. "Okay! Erm…but before we go home, can we go to the big fountain? It's just right around the corner!"

Dark rubbed his head with his hand and gave a small sigh. "Fine…If mom asks why we came home late, it's your fault!"

Daisuke made a small pout and stuck out his tongue at Daisuke. "Fine!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It was a few moments later that both of the boys made it to the big fountain around the corner. There were several bird statues sticking out of the fountain with water coming out of them. In front of the fountain was a round black gate so that if the people wanted to stare at the ocean, they could do so without having to fall off the hill. Daisuke jumped onto the round wall of the fountain that was preventing the water to break loose. He spread his arms out and began walking on it like it was a balance beam. "Look Dark! Look what I can do!"

Dark stood his back against the gates and stared at his brother. "Anyone could do that you know?"

Daisuke pouted one more time and this time, he put his arms by his side. "Yeah I know! But I like spreading my arms over the water!"

A confused look crossed Dark's face. "And why is that?"

Daisuke spread his arms once again and lifted his head high into the air. "Because…because I want to fly! I want to fly over the ocean! I want to fly over this town!"

Dark, chuckling, slowly turned his back toward Daisuke so his frontal side would be toward the ocean. "No one can do that. Not even me." There was a short pause before Dark turned around again to see Daisuke's crutching down with one of his hands holding onto his chest. "Daisuke!" Dark ran quickly toward Daisuke and held onto Daisuke's body. "What's wrong?!"

Sweats were pouring down on Daisuke's face and a fever was crossing his body. "I-I'm sorry D-Dark. I didn't think--" Dark refused to let Daisuke continue talking and grabbed the boy and placed him on his back. "I'll get you home in no time."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The house was quiet. Not a single sound.

Daisuke was back in his bed sleeping soundly. The rest of the family members were sitting on the green couch in the living room. No one spoke. It was silent. The grandpa was sipping his tea; the mom was folding clothes; Dark stared at the TV with dull eyes. After a long moment of silence, Dark was the first to break the silence.

"Isn't there any way we can cure Daisuke's illness?"

Emiko stopped what she was doing and looked right into Dark's dark purple eyes. Tears were filling up within her eyes but she was trying to prevent them from falling down. "Dark…all the doctors say they haven't seen this disease. They told us that it was incurable."

Dark shut his eyes quickly and opened them back up. Anger was getting aroused within him. "Mom! If we don't do anything, he will not be able to take it anymore!"

Daiki slammed his teacup onto the table. "Don't you think we know that!? We'd researched and researched but we just can't find a cure to Daisuke's disease." Dark turned his head away from the family members. "But you still need to do your duties." Dark turned his head back at his grandpa. "And what does that mean…?"

"You are finally 18. It is now your duties to continue the traditions that the Niwa's have passed down."

"And what the heck am I supposed to do? Put on some robe and do some funny traditions!?" Dark was getting upset with this conversation. Here he was, worrying about his younger brother while the rest of the family seems to care about some stupid traditions.

"No. You are going to steal some very precious artifacts."

This totally threw Dark off course. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You want me to…steal? Are you kidding me?!" Dark placed his hand on his forehead like a sign of frustration.

"You are granted with the power of the Niwa's. You will understand what that will mean later. When it is the right time, the power within you will be awaken." Dark continued to be in frustration. "I don't care about that! I want to find out how to cure Daisuke!"

Daiki's eyes began to grow stern. "Dark. As a thief, you will have more knowledge to unlimited information. Take this chance to find out a cure for Daisuke. Our research stopped at our limited resources. But you, you have the chance to obtain more information and perhaps, maybe something can tell you about the disease."

This gave Dark hope. And this was the only reason why Dark decided to become a thief.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Ahh, finally the end of the chapter! I know this chapter was probably very similar to the original storyline but it's going to change later. Just had to set up and introduce everyone you know? Hmm…I'm going to be cruel to my characters. Hahahahaha!

**Next Chapter**: As Dark began to steal artifacts, Daisuke becomes more fatigue in which one day, he could not wake up without the aid of someone else. Strange markings begin to appear on his body. What could that possibly mean? They meet a powerful boy who could aid them in finding the cure but this could also be a trap to capture them. Daisuke likes him but Dark certainly doesn't. And who is that mysterious figure that keeps appearing in Daisuke's dreams?

Until then!

P.S. My grammar might be slightly off…

**Dark**: She meant to say a lot.

**Me**: throws a pan at him


	2. Brink of Death

Ok…so I didn't update sooner. That was totally…not my fault. You can't blame me having fun with life. Anyways….please continuing reviewing and read on!

By the way, both Krad and Satoshi will be in the story (they play a main role too!) soon. Satoshi comes into this chapter!

**Chapter Two**: _Brink of Death_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

After the conversations between the family members dispersed, Dark went into his room and plopped into his bed. _Just what in the world is going to happen…it can't be all that bad can it?_ Dark flipped onto one side of his body and drifted off to sleep…

Meanwhile, Daisuke was lying on the green couch near a large window in his room. His arms were crossed behind his head and his eyes stared off into the empty space of the dark sky. He blinked for a long time, recalling the conversations of his family he overheard a moment ago. _Dark, you're really not going to become a thief will you? That just doesn't make any sense...I know I have heard grandpa talks about our family being thieves. But this just doesn't make any sense! And…and…_

All this thinking caused a great pain in Daisuke's head. He let out several small coughs before trying to hold them back. This only caused his body to feel bad. Daisuke crutched up into a small ball, falling asleep as fast as he could so the pain could go away.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Morning!" Daisuke's face was bubbly and happy as he walked down the stairs. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he turned his head right and saw his mom in the kitchen. "Morning Mom!"

--- _Silence_ ---

Daisuke continued walking and walked around until he was near his mom. "…Mom?" He tilted his head with his big ruby eyes that stared at his mother's side. "Mom…is everything okay? Why aren't you replying?" Daisuke grew concerned.

Yet there was more silence.

Daisuke's heart began to beat faster. _Maybe…maybe it's just a bad day…I should just turn around and say 'morning' to everyone else._ Daisuke turned around and saw his grandpa sitting at the table with his cup of tea. "Morning grandpa!"

No one responded.

Daisuke was speechless. _Did something happen? Did I do something? Why isn't anyone talking?? Was it because of yesterday?_

"Daisuke…"

Daisuke turned around to his mom. "Y-Yes?"

Emiko didn't budge from her original position. She continuously chopped onions with a knife at a constant pace and didn't stop when she heard Daisuke responded. Her mouth opened but decided to shut again.

"M-mom..what's wrong??" Daisuke walked up to Emiko and pulled her by the arm slightly forward and backward. Emiko put the knife down and without a moment hesitation, she slapped Daisuke in the face. A red mark quickly placed itself onto Daisuke's face. Daisuke looked up to his mother with sad eyes and wondered, "W-why Mom?"

Emiko got back into her original position, facing Daisuke only by her side. "It's your fault. It's your fault…Dark's purpose…Dark's purpose was not supposed to help you. His **purpose** in this world, in this family, is to fulfill the goal of the **phantom thief**." She turned to Daisuke, who is on the verge of tears, and spoke, "You're in **his** way. I don't _**even**_ know why you were born into this family. You have been nothing **but** a burden in this family."

Tears were streaming from Daisuke's eyes. He turned to his grandpa to see what his reactions would be. He wasn't expecting anything from his grandpa but maybe a small response, anything would do! He didn't understand what was happening. A sharp pain passed his head but Daisuke refused to let his face changed. He could feel the fever coming back. His heart kept beating harder and harder as well as his lungs. To Daisuke, everything felt dizzy. Daisuke ran back upstairs and into his room before dropping onto the floor.

Daisuke was grabbing his neck with one hand like he needed to breathe. Tears were still dripping from his face. Nothing was making any sense. **Nothing** at all. Everything was so…_so_ happy. What happened? Daisuke pushed himself back up with strong pains still shooting through his body. He wanted to walk to the couch near the window. He slowly pushed his legs to walk to the couch before he collapsed a foot away from the couch. As he was lying on the floor, tears were coming out nonstop. _I wished I'd never asked Dark to take me to the fountain! I wished I'd never…I wished I'd never asked anything…_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Crap…I'm late to school. AGAIN!" Dark ran down the stairs with his backpack flying loose in the air while holding it with one hand. By the time he got down the stairs, Dark expected some kind of breakfast lying out so he could easily grabbed like he usually do. But the moment he saw the kitchen and the table, he was very disappointed.

"Mom…where's breakfast?"

Emiko turned around to Dark and smiled. "I'm so sorry. There will be no breakfast today since I just came back from the stores." Dark gave a face that says 'I don't care' and ran out the door.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Daisuke could feel he was drifting off into a deep sleep. He pushed himself up one more time and walked over to the restroom that was in his room. He opened the door and slowly shut the door behind him. Looking at the mirror, he saw a pale red-headed kid looking at him back. "It hurts…it really hurts…" Daisuke gave a small sniff and leaned against the restroom's wall. A small memory suddenly recurred in his head that he didn't want to remember.

"_Daisuke! Tag me!" A small 10-yr old identical boy to Dark was running around the living room in his house. A smaller version of Daisuke began to chase after Dark. Dark jumped onto the green couch._

"_Catch me Daisuke! Catch me!"_

_Daisuke ran as fast as his little feet could carry him to the couch only to see that Dark jumped off the couch at the last minute._

"_No fair!"_

"_Heesh. You're sooo slow! Can't you go any faster?!" Dark was now across the living room from Daisuke, taunting him so that Daisuke would go tag him._

"_HMMMPH!!!" Daisuke puffed up his cheeks and ran again to Dark._

_Dark crossed his arms and closed his eyes, turning his head in another direction. "Anytime now Daisuke!" Dark waited for a while but he didn't feel any "tag" from Daisuke. As much as to Daisuke's slow running, it shouldn't take a very long time to tag someone especially if you're standing still. Dark opened his eyes only to see that Daisuke collapsed on the rug in the middle of the room._

"_Daisuke!"_

_----HOSPITAL----_

"_What were you thinking?!" Emiko was practically shouting at Dark while Dark continued to look at the ground. "You know your brother can't do any physical activities!" Dark began to shake from crying secretly. "I-I'm s-s-sorry. I didn't know this was going to happen!" Emiko, knowing that this was hard on Dark too, embraced Dark for a long time._

"_Are you Daisuke's family?" A doctor with a white jacket came out of a room, which was apparently Daisuke's room, and had a deep, concerned face._

_Emiko let go of Dark and stood up in a normal position. "Yes, we're his family."_

"_I'm afraid I have some bad news. Daisuke…Daisuke won't live for a long time. Maybe if he's lucky, he will live through his 15__th__ birthday, but results show that his life will probably __**end**__ much before that."_

Daisuke felt guilt crawling up his spine. _It is his fault that the family suffered…It's really his fault. I really shouldn't have been so selfish like that._ At that moment, Daisuke opened up a drawer and slowly pulled out a scissor. Daisuke opened up the scissor and placed the sharpest part of the scissor on his right wrist. _Everything will be over __**soon**_ Daisuke pulled the scissor real fast on the wrist; blood started oozing out. Daisuke felt a sense of dizziness but still hanged onto the scissor. _Crap…I didn't make it deep enough._ Daisuke placed the scissor like a moment ago and was about to repeat the same thing until he felt a presence from behind him.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Daisuke slowly opened up his eyes…and he didn't recognize his surroundings. He was on a nice, comfy bed with a maroon silk blanket. A small voice croaked out of him, "Where am I?"

"So you're finally awake?"

Daisuke immediately sat up realizing that his upper body was naked. Blushing and scared, Daisuke wrapped the blanket around him.

"Done yet?"

Daisuke looked straight on to see who was talking to him. There he was, sitting in a wooden chair, with crossed arms and crossed legs. Daisuke continued his observations of the boy. The boy looked like his age, or maybe even older. He had blue short hair, wore glasses, and was very clean-looking.

"I see that you're observing me. I'm guessing that you want to know who I am?"

Daisuke gave a small nod.

"I am Satoshi. If it wasn't for me, you would have been dead."

Daisuke stared at Satoshi. "Why did you stop me?"

"What do you mean why? You **seriously** wanted to die?"

Daisuke looked down at his wrist. His wrist was bandaged up very securely. Without looking up, he mumbled a small 'I don't know'.

Satoshi stood up and walked to where Daisuke was. He gently lifted Daisuke's chin up with his index finger, and his face came up close to Daisuke. "After all, we don't want anything to go wrong." Daisuke gave a puzzled look on his face only making Satoshi chuckled. "I'd helped you excreted some poisons from your body. Things would have not looked so good if it had been a few more hours from when I last took you."

Satoshi backed off and sat on the bed. "Any more questions?"

From the looks of Daisuke, it looked like there was going to be many more questions. "Why did you take me?"

"For personal reasons."

"P-Personal???"

"Ok, not that personal. Sorry, I can't tell you why I took you."

"Ermm…okay…can I go home?"

"And let you try to kill yourself **again**? No."

"So I can't ever go home??"

"I can't answer you."

"Then what can you answer?"

"You happened to be under a curse. I don't know what happened to you in the past but someone managed to put their magic unto you."

"….Huh?"

"Never mind. Nothing will make any sense to you right now. Everything will make sense later."

"Oh."

Daisuke didn't get anything answered. And he was stuck here in some stranger's house. But for some reason, Daisuke wasn't scared. He wanted to know more about this boy. "S-Sato--" Daisuke got cut off by a touch on the forehead by the finger of Satoshi. The touch paralyzed him and cutting his conscious off from Daisuke. Satoshi pushed his glasses a little up and crossed his arms again. "Now, I'm going to seek you out."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Mom, I'm home." Dark was at the doorway taking off his shoes. Without looking up, he past through the kitchen and went up the stairs. He felt more tired today than ever, and he was not in any mood of falling into one of his mother's tricks. He past by Daisuke's room to see if Daisuke was sleeping or drawing. Yet the funny thing was when he past by his room, Daisuke was nowhere to be seen. Finding it odd, Dark walked into the room to see if he just accidentally missed him.

Still, there were no signs of Daisuke in the room.

"Hey, Daisuke! If you're playing hide-n-seek, you win! Now come on out!"

Dark expected the boy to come out but he'd didn't come out. _Damn…this is really odd…_Dark made a slow scan of the room, from the bed to the windows, yet there were still no signs of Daisuke. Dark turned his body toward the door while his head was still staring at the room, preparing to leave the room. Just as he took one step forward, his eyes caught the restroom with the lights on. _I'm getting an odd feeling about this. Didn't I say 'odd' before? Huh, I hardly repeat myself. Damn. Isn't that great Dark? Now you're going crazy._

Dark walked toward the restroom, which the door was slightly open, and opened the door. Scanning the restroom thoroughly, there was nothing that felt out of the norm. Yet, it's better to be careful and check everything thoroughly. He began to open the drawers that were in front of him. Again, nothing out of the norm. Except for one thing: there was scissors. Nothing was particular about the scissors but Dark couldn't help but wonder about this scissor that lay in the drawer. Picking up the scissors, Dark ran his fingers through the two blades that were held together. Moments later, a small stream of blood was trickling down Dark's right index finger.

"Damn! Just what did I do that for!"

In case Daisuke comes back, Dark thought it was better to clean off the blood stain that was on the scissors. Going to the sinks, he placed the scissors under the faucet. Dark turned on the hot water and quickly washed the stain off.

"There…you can't even tell."

He looked up at the mirror and freaked out.

There were words written on the mirror that was in front of him. Dark's mind ran in panic. _Just how did that happen! I swear there was nothing before I came in the restroom! Maybe..this is one of those damn spells._

This could be a clue to where Daisuke's whereabouts. So Dark read the words on the mirror:

**IF YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR BROTHER ALIVE,**

**MEET UP AT 7:00 P.M. TONIGHT**

Dark looked at his watch. "30 more minutes…That should give me enough time to go—WAIT. GO WHERE???" Dark grabbed his head in frustration. "DAMN. When you say 'MEET UP', AT least tell me where! Where in the world would they want me to meet them at?!"

Dark immediately dashed out of the restroom and downstairs. His mom and his grandpa were downstairs so the moment he ran past them, they gave him a confused look. Now was not the time to explain to them. He quickly placed on his shoes and ran out of the door.

"Now what???"

Running to every corner of this city was definitely not a good idea. Plus, thirty-minutes were barely any time to run through the whole city. But…it was worth a try. These 30 minutes went by like time was nothing.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It was almost near 7 o' clock. Dark was at the fountain, taking a break from his continuous running of the whole city. Yet, he couldn't find the people that kidnapped Daisuke. "Damn. Damn. I'm so damn useless." Dark shut his eyes with his hands against his ears.

"**You are completely pathetic."**

This new tone…Dark opened his eyes and dropping his hands down to his sides. In front of him was a boy with short, blue hair. Suddenly, the words that the boy spurted out against him made him angry. "What the hell did you just say? Say it to my face again!"

The boy crossed his arms, unsurprised. "I said 'You are completely pathetic.'"

Dark couldn't believe this boy. Who was this boy?

The boy made a small grin. "To make this short, I have Daisuke in my hands."

Dark didn't know what to think. This boy was completely be something that he would imagine as the last minute to kidnap a boy. But now wasn't the time to think about the motives of the kidnap. Dark grabbed the boy's shirt with a fist ready in the air. "What do you want with Daisuke!? You better give him back or you will never hear the end of it."

The boy was unmoved. "I recommend you to not do anything to me otherwise you will never see Daisuke **again**." Dark released the boy out of his grasps. "Fine. But what will I have to do to get him back?"

"You're straight to the business aren't you? Good." 

"I'm listening."

"Daisuke's chained up at the top of the hill that I will lead to you later. You can get him there."

Dark felt a strong rage going through his mind. "**Chained**? You are _sick_. Why did you chain him? And why are you doing this?!"

The boy made a smirked. "Otherwise, I will not get what I want."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

I have the latest 2007 Microsoft Word, and it's sooo amazing. I really like how they reformatted everything (shiny!). I'm so addicted to using my word all the times now. And the real reason why I haven't updated sooner was because I was watching Yuyu Hakusho straight. I'm still not done with watching it because I'm on the very last season and I want to enjoy the last minutes of it (I enjoy Yuyu Hakusho a lot).

I was about to make this chapter have more actions (drama too?) but I haven't really thought out what is going to happen next. Plus, this chapter was overdue. Haha. So can't really give a summary what's going to happen next because I have no idea myself. Anyways, please review!


End file.
